Dismal Angel Episode 7: Do What You Have To Do
by AngelExposed
Summary: A week after Remy has left Rogue and Kitty go back to the nightclub for a night of fun and run into Remy. Remy wants to return to the X-Men, and to Rogue, but is Rogue going to allow it? (Finished, R&R - sequel to Love, Truth and Honesty).
1. Chapter 1: Kitty's Concern

Chapter 1: Kitty's Concern

            Kitty Pryde awoke fresh and alert on a Saturday morning, on which the weather was perhaps a little less than perfect.  Fierce winds picking up outside indicated that fall was going to be ending soon, bringing in perhaps one of the harshest winters yet.  Kitty didn't care, she had a bright outlook and enthusiasm for most things, and never felt bitter about the summer ending. 

            The first thing that Kitty noticed as she awoke, and headed to the closet to grab her bathrobe so she could go take a shower, was that Rogue's bed was made.  Rogue, being the untidiest of girls at the best of times rarely ever made her bed in the morning, especially not when it was 9.15am and was usually still sleeping at such a time. 

            Kitty raised an eyebrow, but for now took no notice of it, didn't mean anything to her – yet.  After a shower, and carefully blow drying her hair, Kitty headed down to breakfast, most of the Mansion seemed to be still in bed, only Kurt was up, and he had a tendency to get up earlier.  Kurt was munching on cereal, whilst reading a newspaper, he had his long blue tail curled around a spoon, and he mastered moving his tail carefully to scoop up Coco Pops with the spoon held by the tail and used it to guide the spoon to his mouth.

            "That's rude," Kitty stated, she grabbed a bowl from a small cupboard and sat down opposite him at the large rectangular table, she grabbed the Coco Pops box and poured herself a bowl.

            "Its convenient," Kurt's catlike eyes glanced over the top of the Newspaper at her, and took another bite.

            Kitty smirked a little, "whatever," she poured some milk into the Coco Pops, "what's the news?" 

"There was a fire in Bayville…suspicious, being blamed on mutants," he added.

            "Their versions of the story always seems to blame mutants, did you notice that?" Kitty asked.   "It was probably those troublemakers who said I had a big ass," Kitty grumbled.

            "You don't have a big ass," Kurt stated.

            "Yes, I do," Kitty said under her breath, "You were in late last night?" Kitty asked, "I went to bed at like eleven and you weren't even home then…"

            Kurt sighed, "Me and Amanda had a big fight, we…broke up," He looked upset, and glanced away, he put the newspaper down.

            "You did?" Kitty asked, "Why?" she began to make fast work of her breakfast.

            "Her parents are moving her out of Bayville within the next few days, don't want her having anything to do with me…y'know…"

            "Dude, that sucks," Kitty pouted, "god why can't NO ONE take our sides," she remarked bitterly.

            "No clue," Kurt tried to hide his upset, "Is Rogue up yet?" he asked, as if he were trying to change the subject by bringing up the girl who – in some ways – was related to him.

            "Must be, her bed was made," Kitty shrugged, eating a large Spoon of her cereal.

            "On a Saturday?" Kurt asked.

            "Yeah…" Kitty took another few bites, "doesn't seem like her."

            "No."

            "She went on a date with the Cajun last night," Kitty stated, "I wonder if she even came BACK," she added.

            "Surely she came back, she wouldn't stay out all night – certainly not with him."

            "I think she has a crush on him," Kitty stated, "But I dunno, I'm starting to understand what Rogue meant about Remy being untrustworthy, there's something about him I just…I can't figure out, he's so mysterious, nice looking, but mysterious…"

            "Don't tell me you have a crush on him now, too," Kurt rolled his eyes.

            "No way, he's too…old," Kitty stated, "guys like that are only into one thing anyway," she gave a shrug, "And…that's the one thing he's never gonna get from Rogue anyway, so I don't know why I should worry about him hurting her or something," Kitty finished the cereal and walked over to the sink and rinsed out her bowl quickly. 

            "What do you have planned for today?" Kurt asked casually.

            "Reading," Kitty stated, "I'm gonna get some major studying out of the way, I put it off the last few nights because some really good movies were on TV, but I can't put it off any longer and I don't want to fall behind right now," Kitty stated.  "Crap, I left my books in the Library," Kitty sighed.

            "So…go get them," Kurt suggested.

            "I hate going down that wing of the Mansion," Kitty shuddered, "like, that suit of armour in the hallway gives me the creeps, I swear it's, like, watching me."

            Kurt laughed, "you're such a wimp."

            "Whateeeeeeever," Kitty giggled, and headed off towards the Library.

            The library was located furthest away from every other convenient room in the Mansion – which is why Professor Xavier had made it the Library in the first place, there was hardly any ever noise in that part of the Mansion, and it had a nice view of the gardens from the large square windows. Kitty walked with her hands deep in the pockets of her Capri pants, and avoided looking at the suit of armour that always gave her the creeps.  Telling herself she was just being silly.

            She had only just reached the large mahogany panelled door of the Library – which hung slightly open – when she heard the sobbing coming from within, and she recognised it as Rogue straight away.  She pushed the door open and stepped in, Rogue was on the floor in a corner by the corner shelf unit, she seemed in complete hysterics of tears, and seemed to have been for a while judging by the stains on her cheeks and the puffiness of her eyes.

            "Rogue?" Kitty knelt by the crying girl and put her hand on her shoulder, "Rogue, what is it?"

            But Rogue was too choked up to even answer, in tears that would not stop, and words would not come out.  Laying there on the floor and trembling like a child

            "C'mon, Rogue…" Kitty's concern grew, and she put her hands under Rogue's arms and tried to pull Rogue up a bit, into a sitting position, Rogue just fell onto Kitty in a limp way as if she were nothing more than a rag doll, more tears coming, she felt not even the strength to pull herself together in front of Kitty.  Rogue never got this emotional in front of Kitty.  Never.  But now, she simply couldn't stop the tears.

            Kitty moved Rogue's hair back from her face in a careful manner, making sure to make no skin contact, and she used a soothing caring voice, "Rogue…what's wrong…?" 

            Rogue could not answer.  Still overwhelmed with emotion and love over the man she'd forced to leave her – even when she'd known how he felt.  Knowing now what she knew, she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to live.  ****Authors note: You REALLY need to read Dismal Angel Episode 6 as this is a direct continuation of the last scene really.****

            Kitty rubbed Rogue's back, "what's going on…" she asked, "did Remy hurt you last night?" Kitty wondered maybe if Remy had been one of those guys who got easily violent and abusive towards women – but even then, Rogue wasn't the type of girl to withstand ever being hit.  And especially now with being in possession of Carol Danvers powers, it left her near invulnerable, she'd have never felt any hit Remy could throw at her.

            "He's gone…" Rogue sobbed, her voice barely pieced together between the cries, tears still steaming down her face, her eyes felt like miniature waterfalls, the tears seemed to have not stopped for hours.  Her sobs became wails.

            Kitty was confused, "who's gone…?" she asked nervously, but only more tears and wailing came.  Kitty's concern begin to grew more and more, this didn't seem like just a little tear outburst, this seemed so…serious.  The girl seemed practically inundated and unable to cope with it.  It was as if the only strength she had left was to force the tears out and no more.

            Kitty patted Rogue's back, she could get nothing else out of Rogue, she tried but only got more sobs, more tears, and more of Rogue's collapsing, and it lasted for half an hour before Kitty realised there was going to be no way she could help.

"Rogue, wait here okay?" 

            Kitty pulled herself up from under Rogue, who's head had been on her lap, there were already tearstains on Kitty's Capri pants.   Rogue curled on the floor hands over her tear-stained face.  

Kitty left the Library in a run – phasing through the wall rather than opening the door, she rushed to Professor Xavier's office, phasing through the door without knocking.   "Professor!!" she gasped.

            Professor Xavier raised his head, looking at Kitty questioningly, "you know why a door is there, don't you?" he asked, "and that you always knock before entering my private office?" he added.

            "Yes but—" Kitty tried, her eyes wide with panic.

            "Is something wrong?" Professor Xavier suddenly sensed Kitty's concern

"Professor, I think Rogue is taking a nervous breakdown…" Kitty was gasping for breath after having run from one end of the Mansion to the other.

            "What?" Professor Xavier looked at Kitty in complete surprise.

            "I'm like, serious, she's on the floor in the library and can't pull herself together…I've just spent half an hour trying to help her," Kitty motioned to the pants she was wearing, by now splattered with tears.  "I asked her what was wrong, she said that 'he's gone', I don't know what she's talking about though," Kitty walked over to the desk, waiting for Professor Xavier to do something to fix the mess, hoping that he could.

            Professor Xavier put a hand to his temple, as if he were searching for some thoughts, it was obvious he was trying to see through Rogue's mind.  "I…feared this…" Professor Xavier sighed.

            "What's going on?" Kitty demanded concernedly.

            "Kitty…will you do me a favour and go to the Hospital Wing…" Xavier began, he scribbled something on piece of paper and handed it to Kitty, "give this to Hank – he'll give you some pills, meet me in the library."

            "Fine…" Kitty took the piece of paper and headed off, as she left she glanced at the piece of paper, she recognised the prescription drug listed on the paper as a well known sedative.  Kitty winced as she walked.

            Kitty thought of how Rogue had looked, so pale, with her face twisted in despair, Kitty thought at herself, _She needs more than sedatives_…


	2. Chapter 2: Bedside Visit

Chapter 2: Bedside Visit

             Two afternoons later, the weather seemed to grow worse and worse, harsh winds were more constant, rain was presenting itself more and more, and the once blue skies seemed to remain ever grey, with dense dark clouds looming over Bayville like a filthy shroud.  

            Rogue slept through most of the two days in the hospital wing, under constant surveillance.  She spent the two days coming in and out of sleep, dazed, confused, and upset.

            It was a Tuesday afternoon at lunch time when Kitty Pryde decided to skip her own lunch during her school hours, and prompted herself go to visit Rogue in the Hospital wing for the first time since her breakdown.

            Rogue seemed to be sleeping when Kitty arrived in the Hospital Wing, Hank McCoy was sitting at a small desk nearby going over some mathematics homework that some of the students had done – he looked tired.  In between keeping vigils in the hospital wing – which seemed to be constant within the last several months – he'd been still teaching, and doing research in his spare time.

            "How is she?" Kitty asked in a very hushed voice, she walked over to Hank's desk.

            "She's tired…"

            "No wonder, you guys have her doped up like some sort of dangerous animal," Kitty stated, "I don't see how sedating her is gonna like, help her," she admitted.

            "We understand your concerns…" Hank nodded, he put the homework papers into a plastic folder and shoved them away in a pile of other work he'd been sorting.  "She was very distraught."

            "I know that," Kitty nodded, "I saw her, remember, I found her."

            "Yes…" Hank sighed, he looked at his watch, "lunch time," he mumbled, wondering if he even had time to go run to the kitchen and make himself a sandwich.

            "If you're hungry go get something to eat, I can sit with her," Kitty stated.  "I doubt there's gonna be any emergency if she wakes up…" Kitty shrugged.

            "Alright, but…just press that red button on the panel on the wall there if anything happens, alright?"

            "You mean like she wakes and takes some sort of major anxiety attack?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

            "Exactly," Hank smiled, he got up, brushed his large hand against Kitty's shoulder affectionately as he passed her, and then left.

            Kitty wandered over to Rogue's bed and sat down, looking at her, looked like Rogue was already stirring from her sleep.

            "Hey, sunshine," Kitty said brightly, as if Rogue was just waking up from a nights sleep in their own room.

            Rogue stifled a yawn, she looked groggy, her eyes a little glazed and sleep-crusted, "hi…"

            "How you feelin'?" Kitty asked.

            "Lousy," Rogue sighed, she was so tired she could barely move, "they give me these pills…just make me feel so weak…"

            Kitty nodded, "you'll probably back out of here in a few days."

            "Seems like I'm never out of here," Rogue tried to lean up, but barely had the strength.

            "Here…lemme help you…" Kitty got up and yanked Rogue up a little in her bed so she was at least in a half sitting position, propped against the pillows.  

            "Did he really go…?" queried Rogue, she rubbed her eyes wearily.

            "Did who go?" Kitty asked stupidly.

            "Remy…" Rogue sighed.

            "Yeah, I think so.  He didn't say anything to anyone really, Professor Xavier said he got a letter delivered from a messenger service yesterday," Kitty began, "Remy had said he was going, that he didn't fit in with us or something," Kitty shrugged, "What happened."

            Rogue sighed, "I…can't talk about it right now," she sighed, suddenly feeling like crying again.

            Kitty sensed this, and seen Rogue's eyes glaze over with fresh tears, "oh, c'mon, Rogue, don't cry again, he's like, JUST a guy, a stupid Cajun," Kitty tried to cheer Rogue up a little.  She thought for a moment, "hey, y'know what?"

            "What?" Rogue asked tiredly.

            "You're going to be out of here at LEAST by Friday," Kitty stated, "And I heard from Scott that Logan and Professor Xavier are going to Muir Island over the weekend," she said excitedly.

            "So?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

            "So, remember that place we went to the last time?" Kitty asked, her voice hushed, and full of mischief, "maybe we could go back, and totally have fun…and with Professor Xavier AND Logan out of the way, no one is bound to catch us…

            "You hated it there," Rogue said, knowing the place Kitty was talking about – a gothic nightclub in a bad part of town, one night she and Kitty had gone there – Rogue had gotten very drunk, and Kitty had needed to find a way to get Rogue home – Remy had come to the rescue.

            "Yeah, only 'cause we didn't have a way of getting home!" Kitty reminded, "I figure this time we could fly home," Kitty admitted.

            "We could have flown home the last time," Rogue reminded.

            "You were drunk, you might have flown us straight into a building," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Besides…I didn't even think about that at the time, I'm still not used to you being able to fly.  Could come to our advantage though," Kitty smirked, "so how about it?"

            "Well…alright…" Rogue shrugged, then tried to change the subject,  "How are you anyway?" Rogue asked quietly.

            "Well, I'm fine.  Oh my god you will never guess what!" Kitty suddenly became excited.  "Kurt and Amanda broke up!"

            "Really?" Rogue rested her head wearily against the pillow, "wow…now you have a chance with him."

            "Yeah, I know," Kitty grinned, but Rogue's face was full of bitterness, Rogue was looking away, into space, but her expression spoke volumes, Kitty could see she was thinking about Remy.  "Do you want something to eat?" Kitty tried to change the subject.

            "I'm…not really hungry…" Rogue felt herself beginning to fade again, the tiredness overwhelming her, her eyelids becoming heavy. 

            "I think you should rest some more," Kitty said, "I'll come visit you later though, I promise," She patted Rogue's shoulder, "I should probably go get some lunch before I have to be back in the library for History class," Kitty made a face. "But I reckon Hank will be back in a minute," Kitty admitted, she could hear footsteps coming down the hallway, heavy ones at that.

            Rogue was already asleep before Kitty had even finished her sentence.

            Kitty sighed, "bye…" she said, then left.


	3. Chapter 3: We Meet Again

Chapter 3: We Meet Again

            By Friday, things in the Mansion were almost back to normal.  Rogue was feeling better by Thursday and seemed to have forgotten the events of everything in the past few months.  When Professor Xavier and Logan left for Muir Island, it left Ororo and Hank in the Mansion.

            Rogue and Kitty both meant to have an eleven o'clock curfew that night pretended to go to bed to have an early night, and when they got to their room, they locked the door, and rushed to get ready quickly to go to Asylum, the nightclub they'd been to before.

            Kitty scoured through Rogue's part of the wardrobe, "what can I borrow of yours that would actually fit?" she asked.

            "Hardly anything that wouldn't look weird on you, you have barely any hips," Rogue stated, "try the skirt, it has an elastic waist," Rogue picked out a black satin skirt that had an elastic waist, she handed it to Kitty, "and this," Rogue picked out a purple mesh top.

            Kitty rushed to pull on the clothes quickly, "Okay, so how are we going to avoid getting caught when we leave?" 

            Rogue paused for a moment.  "Good point.  Uhm…" she looked to the window, "we're going out the window anyway, but there are security cameras on the roof," Rogue pulled on a black leather shirt that hugged her curves in every which way, she pulled on matching pants a moment later.

            "So…?" Kitty asked.

            "The cameras on the roof point out the way, if you phase through the roof and run your hand through the two main ones on this side of the building – short circuiting them - then we should be able to get out without the cameras seeing us leave…"

            "Good idea," Kitty pulled on a pair of black boots, "Rogue, you won't get too drunk, will you?" she asked worriedly, "I know you couldn't completely have had those sedatives out of your system yet, I dunno if its such a good idea if you even drink tonight."

            "Don't worry, I won't," Rogue began retouching her makeup quickly, then applied Kitty's similarly.  Kitty grabbed a hold of Rogue's arm and phased through the ceiling, pulling Rogue up with her. 

            "Which camera's?" Kitty whispered, trying to walk quietly, to avoid anyone else on the third floor hearing their footsteps on the roof.

            Rogue floated up into the air to avoid the heels of her platform boots being heard clicking on the slates of the roof, "there and there," She pointed.

            Kitty did as she was told – phasing her hands through the cameras short circuited them, small sparks were seen a moment later, and the little red lights that indicated they had been running died out.  Kitty smirked, "we are so bad!"

            Rogue giggled, "I know," she grabbed Kitty under her arms and yanked her off the roof, flowing through the air.

            Kitty looked down, "woo, I feel kinda sick…" she made a face.

            "Don't look then…"

            Kitty closed her eyes, "do you ever feel queasy when you fly?"

            "Nope, I guess I'm used to it by now," Rogue stated.

            The flight was several times faster than taking a car or bike would have ever been.  And soon, they found themselves on the roof of Asylum, and phasing down into an attic area, and then down into a small unoccupied hallway, which was for staff only.  They found the door leading into the main part of the nightclub.

            "Wow, its busy tonight!" Kitty yelled over the loud music, she could feel the drums and bass from the loudspeakers at the DJs booth vibrating on the floor under her feet, she smirked a little.

            "What's your poison?" Rogue asked, heading towards the bar.

            "Soda…"

            "Oh come ON, this was your idea to come here!" Rogue gaped, "You're not just gonna have a soda!" 

            Kitty chewed her lip, "Okay, something simple then…" 

            "Fine, a beer," Rogue nodded.

            Kitty waited in an unoccupied spot, the place was so busy, people were shoving each other to get by.  Five minutes later, Rogue appeared with the drinks, Rogue had a very long tall glass with a frosty looking liquid inside, and a bottle of Budweiser for Kitty.  Rogue handed her the beer.  

            Kitty took one sip, and made a face at the taste, "how does Wolverine DRINK this shit?"

            "I have no idea…" Rogue sipped her drink from a thin straw.

            "What are you drinking?" Kitty queried.

            "Long vodka," Rogue answered, she glanced across the dance hall.  She could not believe her eyes, "Oh…my god…"

            Kitty was confused for a moment, then looked into the direction Rogue was glancing over to, "what is it…?" She asked, but then her eyes fell upon a very familiar looking young man.  He had on sunglasses, and a black bandana with a white pattern upon it, a black t-shirt, and leather pants.  He was holding a beer, and leaning against the bar, chatting with a barmaid.  "Hey isn't that…"

            "Remy…" Rogue's blood boiled.

            "You never told me what happened," Kitty admitted, sipping her foul tasting beer again.

            "Long story," Rogue stated, "I'm gonna go talk to him," she tossed her straw on the floor and downed her drink in one go, for courage, then she stated, "I'll be right back…"

            Rogue held her breath, she really wanted to kill him then and there, but at the same time she'd never been more glad to see him.  She walked slowly and steadily, through tons of people, pushing and shoving, and reached the bar.  She tapped his arm with her gloved fingers.

            Remy turned and looked at her, and seemed surprised, behind his sunglasses, she could tell his eyes were right upon hers. "We meet again," he faked a very bad French accent.

            "What are you doin' here, you told the Professor you were goin' to New Orleans," she said loudly.

            Remy looked at her, "Chere, surprisin' to see you here," he stated, he acted as if the last week had never happened.  As if last Friday had never happened.  Rogue felt her blood boil hotter than before.

            "You never even KNEW about this place before you knew me," Rogue folded her arms.

            "Can I buy you a drink?" he queried, "perhaps we should talk."

            "Long vodka," Rogue stated, figuring she'd need another drink just to put up with the man one second longer, "and what's there to talk about?"

            "You here alone?" Remy asked, he turned to the barmaid nearby and ordered Rogue her drink.

            "No, I'm with Kitty.  My FRIEND," Rogue stated, "and you, I assume you're here on a date with your next fling."

            "Man's gotta get laid," Remy joked, but then looked at the seriousness of her expression, "okay, so I came here for a night of drinking.  I was hoping you'd be here…"

            "I only came here once."

            "Something told me you'd be here tonight," Remy received Rogue's drink, and paid for it, he handed Rogue her Long vodka.

            "Have you been following me?" Rogue queried.

            "Would it bother you if I was?" He asked, he took a swig of his beer, it dangled between his bare fingers carelessly.

            Rogue glanced over her shoulder and looked at Kitty, who seemed to be receiving sweet talk from a guy who looked far too old to be sweet talking a sixteen year old girl, Kitty glanced back at Rogue as if to plead for help.

            "Remy…I…I have to go, its not fair to Kitty that I stand here and talk to you…"

            "Fine, but you need me, I'll be right here," he gestured to the bar.

            Rogue left him, guilty, she wanted to say so many things to him, that she loved him, that she hated him, that she wanted him to come back to the mansion, and that she never wanted to see him again, so many contradictions and confusions in her head.  She approached Kitty and the man who appeared to be in his early thirties.

            "Leave her alone," Rogue warned, looking at the guy.

            Kitty looked relieved to see Rogue.

            "Or what?" The guy asked, he was leaning against the wall right in at both of the girls.

            "You don't wanna mess with her," Kitty gestured to Rogue.

            "Maybe I do…" the guy, who was blonde and had quite bad skin, leaned closer to Rogue, "How bout we all go back to my place for a little fuckfest, huh?"

            Rogue, feeling particularly brave just for the fact she knew she had more strength in one finger than he had in his entire body, decided to go for it and reveal just how much this man did NOT want to mess with a mutant.  She swung her hand downwards and clamped her hand hard on his groin, and gripped with all her might.  The man let out a cry, and his face seemed to go a strange purple colour.

            Kitty gaped, "Oh my god…" she laughed.

            Rogue looked at the guy right in the eyes, "do you REALLY wanna mess with me now?"

            The man could barely answer, with his groin in a vice like grip of the hand of a girl who had the strength of what seemed like a hundred men to him, he could barely even squeal in pain.

            Rogue let go of him, and shoved him, "get the fuck out of our faces," she stated, and watched him limp away holding himself.

            "Oh my god, Rogue that was SO amazing!" Kitty said excitedly.  "My Hero!" Kitty gushed jokingly.

            Rogue laughed, "ok, maybe having Miss Marvel's powers isn't as bad as I thought it would be.  She glanced over to Remy from across the hallway, he was watching them both.

            "What'd he say to you?" Kitty asked, she sipped her beer.

            "He got me this drink," Rogue held her up her drink, "I think he wants to talk."  
            "So why are you standing here?" Kitty asked, "go talk to him then."

            "But I can't just leave you," Rogue reminded.

            "Rogue, I'm a you know what," Kitty stated, she didn't want to use the word mutant in a public place in case several of the nightclub patrons might be anti-mutant.  "I'll be fine."

            "Okay, I…won't be long though," Rogue assured, she headed back off in the direction of Remy.

            "Ah, we meet again," Remy feigned a strong French accent once again.

            "Cut the crap.  What did you want to talk about?" Rogue asked, she sipped her drink, she could already feel the effects of the first drink giving her head a very light feeling.

            Remy ordered another beer and another Long Vodka, "come with me," he stated, he led her over to a quiet table away in the back, and they sat down, Remy put the Long Vodka in front of her.

            Rogue sat down quietly.

            "I missed you," Remy stated.

            "Remy, I don't need to hear this," she sipped her drink.

            "I know I was wrong, I know I was an asshole, I know I did the worst thing in the world and I'm sorry, I truly am, but I'm willing to make it up with you – if you just ask me for anything, and I'll give it to you," he stated to work on the fresh beer.

            Rogue finished her Long Vodka, "How?"

            "Anything you want," he stated, "just…don't shut me out, I can't go back to New Orleans, I was going to but then I spoke to Bella Donna on the phone, she's talking about wanting to get pregnant right away and have kids…I'm nineteen, I don't want kids, especially with a girl I don't love…"

            Rogue sighed, "seems like you just want to be here 'cause its convenient for you."

            "Nothing is convenient for me," Remy pointed out, "I like a girl who I can't touch or kiss – and its killin' me inside."

            "Like or Love," Rogue stated bluntly.

            "You know the answer to that one," Remy stated.  

            Rogue started to drink the next Long Vodka, her head swimming, "Jesus, you're layin' it thick on tonight, LeBeau," she stated.

            "You know how I feel 'bout you, you saw it in my thoughts when we kissed."

            "I like to pretend that never happened," Rogue stated, "this last week I've been a mess, and it was because of you."

            "I didn't want any of that to happen, why do you think I kept it a secret all this time…" Remy sighed, "I am not proud of what I did…"

            "Are you asking for forgiveness?" Rogue demanded.

            "Yes," Remy stated.  "I am."

            "You know I can't forgive you," Rogue stood up, picking up her drink.

            "Then let me try to make it up to you somehow…" he looked at her desperately, "please…"

            "Nothing you could do could ever make it up to me, Remy…" Rogue sighed, and left him sitting alone at the table with his beer.


	4. Chapter 4: On The Roof

Chapter 4: On the Roof

            Kitty was concerned when half an hour had passed and Rogue had not returned to her, so she went off in search of Rogue and Remy, sick of standing on her own.

            She eventually did find Remy, sitting alone at a back table, a beer in front of him, he looked worried and upset, and distant.  "Oh, there you are…" Kitty stated loudly over the music, she looked at him, "Where's Rogue?"

            Remy looked at Kitty curiously, "Did Rogue not return to you?  She left me sitting here twenty minutes ago…"

            "Shit," Kitty groaned.  "What have you said to her now?!  Jesus, every time you get NEAR her, you like, totally fuck her up, and upset her!" she frowned.

            "What are you talking about now?" Remy asked, he rubbed his head as if he were suffering a headache.

            Kitty sat down, "what happened?"

            "I tried to apologise, I asked for forgiveness…" Remy sighed, he looked down at the table, "she ain't havin' none of it.  She's so stubborn sometimes," He looked at his bare hands distantly.  

            "What…did you do?" Kitty sat down slowly, "I mean I know something happened last Friday or Saturday, that was when…I mean…" Kitty tried to get the words out, "Remy, did you hurt her?"

            "Yes, I did," Remy looked away from Kitty, "I lied to her, I withheld information from her…made her trust me then…let her down…" he sighed.

            "No, that's not an answer, that's being vague, what the FUCK did you do to her, LeBeau!?" Kitty demanded, "That girl is screwed up, she's just spent almost a week in the fucking hospital wing with a mild breakdown, and I KNOW its like, because of you!" Kitty's anger was swelling inside of her, "Now tell me what you did!"

            "Before I joined the X-Men, I was an Acolyte, you knew this, I conned Miss Marvel into believing I loved her so she'd join Magneto – I did not know at the time Magneto intended Miss Marvel to be a sacrifice to Rogue so Rogue could gain her powers," Remy explained, "I did not find out until after the events had passed, and when I confronted Magneto about it, everything blew up in my face, this is how I got injured," he motioned to his chest, even though Kitty could not see through the black t-shirt, she knew there was a very evident stab wound there.  "Rogue found out – and when she did, she asked me to leave…"

            "Jesus Christ!" Kitty stood up, "since that night she's been fucked up and you knew all that stuff and never told her!"

            "Please, calm down," Remy pleaded.

            "I will not!" Kitty frowned, "that girl happens to be my room-mate, and my best friend and she was FINE until you came into her life, and now that you are in her life, nothing is the same, and you just better find a way to fix it or I'm going to the professor to tell him what you did, and after that you'll NEVER be allowed back into the X-Men!"

            "Your professor knows," Remy stated, "he agreed we should not tell Rogue until she had adjusted to her powers and having Carol's persona in her head."

            "Does Rogue even KNOW that he knows this?" Kitty demanded, she figured that Rogue would be thoroughly devastated to find out Professor Xavier knew this all along.

            "I am unsure," Remy stated.

            "Y'know what, you better find her and you better get on your fucking knees and BEG for forgiveness, grovel and humiliate yourself in front of her, because its no more than you deserve, and if she never forgives you, its your own fault.  God, I feel so stupid for even telling her to go out with you!" Kitty walked away brooding.

            Remy remained seated for a moment, then got up, intent on finding Rogue.

            It was almost another half hour later when he found Rogue on the roof, she was sitting on a railing, on the edge of the large building that overlooked the whole of Greer Street.  He walked over, "Chere?"

            Rogue cringed hearing his name, "don't call me that."

            Remy walked over slowly and climbed onto the railing of the edge of the building and sat beside her.  "Kitty spoke with me," he stated, "I…told her the truth."

            "More than you told me," Rogue looked away, "I had to find it out for myself.  What'd Kitty do to be in your favour."

            "She was concerned about you," Remy stated, "I'm concerned about you," he looked at her, "I do love you, you know."

            "Don't say that!" Rogue turned and looked at him, "don't think you can come back into my life and make everything alright by saying the right words, nothing will make it right."

            Remy took off the sunglasses he had been wearing up until now.  "What do you want me to say?"

            "What can you say?" Rogue demanded, "What can you POSSIBLY say that will make me want to forgive you.  'I love you' isn't going to do it, Remy, so you might as well give it up."

            Remy sat quiet for a moment, "Remember the first time we met, Chere?"

            Rogue was silent.  Did he honestly believe that a stroll down memory lane would gain her forgiveness?

            "We saw each other and our eyes were locked, and even then I remember thinking 'oh my god, she's amazing'."

            Rogue winced, why did it sound like lies?

            "My heart stopped the moment I saw you…I've never felt anything like that, not with any girl I been with, and I've been with many."

            "Just out of curiosity," Rogue began, "Just how many girls…have you…been with?"

            Remy looked at her, "you really want to know?"

            "I need to know, I just wanna know how much of a man-whore you are," Rogue folded her arms.

            Remy paused for a moment, lets see, I was…fifteen when I was first with a girl, that was Bella Donna, then with some random girl at a party, then Genevieve, then Melissa, then some other girl I met who's name I forgot…then with—"

            Rogue put her hand up, "stop.  You slept with them all?"

            "Yes."

            "So you admit you're like a total sex fiend."

            "I won't lie, I like sex…yeah," he shrugged, "what guy doesn't?"

            "So why should I believe I'm going to be any different from those other girls you've been with?" Rogue looked at him, "Like Bella Donna, who you slept with and convinced you loved and are now engaged to and don't want to be engaged to."

            "Rogue, please," Remy rolled his eyes, "I was a fifteen year old just looking for a way to get laid."

            "And when I met you I was a fifteen year old just looking for someone who I could trust," Rogue stated.

            "So?" Remy asked.  "What's your point?" he asked, realising there had to be a point to it all.

            "We both made major mistakes…mistakes that can't be undone…ever," She climbed off the railing and went to head back to the trap door leading into the nightclub.  

            "No, you're wrong," he got up and followed her, "Mistakes can be corrected.  Or you can always try again if you fail the first time," he looked at her.

            "But that isn't going to happen with us, because I'm not about to take another chance with you just to find out I made another mistake," she stated, "bye, Remy."

            Remy gave a sigh, deciding that it could not be over yet.

            When Rogue arrived back down into the nightclub, she located Kitty standing against a wall, she approached, "sorry I was away for so long."

            "Rogue, I just wanna say I'm sorry," Kitty looked at Rogue guiltily.  "I'm sorry I told you to go out with that stupid jerk, I'm sorry that he lied to you and I'm sorry I made you come tonight," Kitty looked at her.

            "Its not your fault, its mine, I shouldn't have ever trusted Remy LeBeau in the first place," Rogue decided, "but lets not worry about it now, we're here to have a good time, so lets have a good time…"

            "Alright," Kitty smiled a little.


	5. Chapter 5: My Immortal

Chapter 5: My Immortal

            Rogue and Kitty spent a lot of time on the dance floor, loud music blaring, pulsing through the floor, and they danced wildly and energetically forgetting the troubles of the night.    Lights flashing and dappling the room, alcohol in their systems, it was beginning to become a lot of fun.

            And then, for some reason, the music suddenly stopped midway a song, and there was some grumbling behind the DJ booth heard slightly through the microphone that was still on.

            "What's going on?" Kitty asked curiously.

            "Don't know," Rogue was confused.

            "Hey, its 2am…we should go now," Kitty admitted.

            "Wait, we might as well find out what's going…on…" Rogue watched Remy LeBeau appear behind the DJ booth, he seemed to be speaking to the DJ.

            "Oh god, whats he doing…" Kitty gaped.

            "I don't know…" Rogue stepped a little closer to the DJ booth, people were standing everywhere with total looks of confusion and protests of the music having stopped.

            The DJ finally spoke, "Alright folks, we don't NORMALLY do this, but a request for a slow song has come in…"

            "A slow song in a Goth club?" Kitty asked incredulously.

            "Remy's doing, I bet," Rogue rolled her eyes.

            "Alright here we go, this is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, played especially for Remy's 'Chere'," The DJ sounded slightly confused, but put the song on.

            The music began to play, it chilled Rogue to the bone when it did.  It had been a song she had never heard before, but the words

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Then you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Rogue stood silently listening, and Remy walked over to her, he looked at her, and the song continued to play, the lyrics speaking to her on very personal levels, and she wondered if maybe Remy was trying to tell her how he was feeling, or…if he was just trying to seduce her into trusting him or loving him again.

"Rogue, I think we should go," Kitty said, tugging at Rogue's sleeve.

"In a minute," Rogue promised, she looked at Remy.

Kitty sighed, "I'll wait in the hallway," she stated, and walked off, knowing that once again, Rogue needed time alone with Remy to resolve this, she was only hoping that Rogue would not take Remy LeBeau back again, ever.

Rogue looked at Remy, "Why are you doin' this to me?"

Remy slipped his arms and swayed her to the music that was playing so softly, with only piano and a soothing voice, a song that didn't belong there, and yet, people were dancing, and lulled into it.  Rogue put her arms slowly around his neck.

"I still can't forgive you," Rogue looked at him, "don't think that all this music and the dancing is going to win me over like it did that last time – because it's not, you better understand that."

"I know that…" Remy sighed, "doesn't mean I still can't tell you how I'm feeling…and this song…this song is exactly what I feel…"

Rogue tried not to cry, "don't do this to me, please…I can't take anymore…" she pleaded, feeling as if her heart were breaking again, perhaps worse than it had that Saturday morning.

Remy, who was now wearing gloves, placed his hand upon her cheek, "Chere, I can't take any more either…so…I'm gonna say this, and please hear me out…" he held his breath for a moment.  "I care so badly for you…and I want your forgiveness, I know you can't forgive me, but it won't change how sorry I am, and always will be, I know I fucked up royally…" he looked at her with his dark eyes, "I know I hurt you, I betrayed you, I turned your life upside down, I made you feel so much pain inside…" he stroked her cheek with the backs of his gloved fingers, "And I know you never wanted me near you again, but I'd like to come back to the X-Men, where I feel at home…with you, with everyone else…but if you don't want me there, then I won't come back…simple as that."

Rogue looked at him.

"If you tell me you…" he trailed off, his voice cracking with emotion, then he pulled himself together, "okay, if you tell me you seriously don't love me, or don't care for me, and don't want me back, I will go back to New Orleans, and I will marry Bella Donna, so I am out of your life…if that's what you want me to do."

Rogue sighed, "Remy…I…I don't want you to go and marry some girl you don't love…" she sighed.

Remy looked at her, "You don't?  You told me you did last week…"

            "Last week I was so mad at you…" Rogue sighed, "I was madder at you than I've ever been before…and I'm still mad, but I don't…hate you…not really…"

            Remy looked at her, "So…where do we stand."

            "Thing is…I could…live with you being one of the X-Men, and I could live with you living in the same house, and I could live with fighting along side of us and being my friend, but we…we don't stand anywhere, I don't think we could ever really…y'know…have anything between us anyway."

            "Chere, you know we could…" Remy looked at her.

            "No…we can't, I can't touch people, and you've betrayed me too many times…" Rogue looked at him, "if you wanna come back to the X-Men, then that's your choice," she said.  "But if you come back, you have to know that there's not anything between us – and never will be, ever."

            Remy looked at her, "are you sure that's what you want."

            Rogue let go of him as the song ended, and she stepped back, "no…" she admitted, "But that's how it has to be…"

            Remy looked at her, "so you're leaving the final decision to me?"

            "Yes," Rogue looked at him, "you're a grown man, and you can do what you want…" Rogue chewed her lip, she reached up with her gloved hand and placed it upon his cheek, he took her hand in both of his and kissed it lightly.

            "Except I can't," Remy looked at Rogue, "You're sayin' if I come back to the X-Men, I must forfeit ever believing I could be with you…"

            "Yeah," Rogue pulled her hand slowly away from him, her eyes tearing up.

            "Now you're making this hard for me…" he looked at her.

            "I know…its hard for me too…"

            "There must be another way…" he drew his breath he scratched the back of his neck, and took his bandana off afterwards, and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

            "No…this is the way it has to be," Rogue stated, "Just trust that."

            Remy looked at her, "Then…I need time to think…"

            "Alright…" Rogue nodded, "bye…" she murmured.

            "Bye, Chere…" Remy whispered, and watched her leave him, disappearing down the hallway to where Kitty was, and then disappearing off out of sight.  He had a tough choice to make now.  


	6. Chapter 6: Return

Chapter 6: Return

            Rogue awoke at 7am that next morning with a slight hangover, but luckily no violent nausea as she had before.  She looked at herself in the mirror, she'd gone to bed wearing the same outfit and makeup she'd gone out in, she'd been so tired when she'd returned home she couldn't even be bothered changing into her pyjamas.  Sighing, she headed off for a shower, it being a Saturday morning, the girls floor bathroom was unoccupied.

            She scrubbed the makeup off, and cried in the shower, remembering the events of the night before in such vivid detail, the music, the way she'd danced with Remy, and the way she'd made the decision that if he rejoined the X-Men, he could never try to romance her.  It was the way it had to be, she knew that.  How could she ever trust him that way again anyway?

            She went back into her room, Kitty was sleeping soundly, she quietly pulled on some old baggy jeans and a sweater, and headed downstairs intent on getting some breakfast, her stomach rumbled hungrily.

            She had barely reached the bottom of the stairs when the front door opened slowly and in stepped Remy, holding a very large bag over his shoulder, and a jacket over the other shoulder, their eyes met.

            "So…" Rogue said quietly, "You…decided to come back after all, huh?" she asked softly.

            "Yeah," he stated, "I…feel like this is home…" he put the bag down on the floor, and looked at her.  Remy looked as if he had been up all night, his hair was mussed, he looked as if he had not shaven for a few days, his eyes had dark circles around them.

            "Tired, huh?"

            "Was up all night," Remy stated, "thinking…bout what to do…" he admitted, he walked over and sat on the stairs beside where she was standing.

            Rogue sat beside him slowly, looking at him, "when you gonna shave that damn goatee off?" she changed the subject sharply, trying to pretend like everything was as normal as it had ever been – if it ever had.

            Remy touched his chin, "you hate it?"

            "Yes, it looks stupid on you," Rogue admitted rather honestly.  

            Remy gave a laugh, "is that so?" He looked at her, smirking.

            "Yeah," Rogue smiled a little, then looked away, it felt awkward having him sitting there, she sat there hugging her legs, wondering what next to say.  "How's the scar?"

            "Its still pretty ugly looking, thank you for asking," Remy stated, he wondered why she was making all the small talk, he pondered what was really on her mind.  "Hung over?" he asked, looking at her.

            "Just a tad, but I'll live," Rogue gave a nonchalant shrug, "Nowhere near as sick as the last time," she added.

            Remy sat looking out of the large windows, it was raining outside, the sky was dark and grey, and the rainwater running down the glass cast strange shadows across the room.  Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

            "Remy?"

            "uh huh?" He asked softly.  

            "What's on your mind?" Rogue asked finally, she looked at him, "I mean really…"

            "That…this is awkward, and icy, and that…I don't know, its like we can't talk to each other," he looked at her, "I'm just wonderin' if this is how it's going to be for the rest of the time we live here together," he kept his eyes on her.

            Rogue nodded, "I know, I was thinking the same thing…I just want things to be the way they were…but I don't want to feel the way I felt, y'know?"

            "I don't know if that's possible, Chere," Remy admitted, "might be slightly uncomfortable…"

            "Remy…you know it wouldn't work, right?" Rogue suddenly asked, she looked at him, keeping her eyes on his, hoping he realised this for himself.

            "You mean between us?" He asked softly.

"Duh," Rogue rolled her eyes.          

"I think it would, I know there's obstacles but—"

            "Obstacles that can't be overcome, Remy," Rogue reminded.

            "Why you the one bringing this up this time?  It's like you want me to keep arguing with you," Remy stated, "what's that all about?"

            "I don't know," Rogue shrugged, "Sometimes it feels good to argue with you…let it all out."

            "Sounds like sexual frustration to me," Remy looked away, raising both eyebrows and making a face of innocence.

            "Remy!" Rogue pushed him in a half angry-half playful way.   

            "Okay, y'know what I think?  I think you argue with me because it's the only way you know how to have a relationship with me is to argue with me…" he shrugged.

            "At least if we're arguing, we're communicating," she noted.

            "Good point," Remy shrugged, "But pointless arguing doesn't really get us anywhere, does it?   We just get angry at each other at worst, and at best…we get so frustrated that we can't be together…"

            "You're turning this into a sex thing again," Rogue rolled her eyes.

            "Just an observation," Remy defended, "wait 'til you're older, you'll know what I'm talking about," he admitted.

            "Who's to say when I'm older that I'll even BE here, or that you'll be here…" she looked at him.

            "I'm sure that day will come and we both will be," he gave a shrug, "Does the fact I'm a little older than you bother you?" Remy queried.

            "Sometimes, sometimes it seems just…downright perverse, y'know?" Rogue shrugged, "I'm sixteen and you're nineteen…"

            "I'm gonna be twenty soon," he made a face, "it's a pretty big age difference y'know."

            "I know, its on my list of reasons why we shouldn't ever be together," Rogue admitted.

            "What else is on that list?" Remy asked.

            Rogue paused, "Uhm…1: You betrayed me, 2: you lied to me, 3: You once tried to kidnap me, 4: you're far too addicted to sex and keep bringing it up, 5: you're infuriating, 6: I can't kiss you—" Rogue's words were cut off when he pressed his gloved hand to her mouth, looking at her.

            "I heard enough," he stated.

            Rogue looked at him.

            He removed his hand, "y'know…I came here reminding myself that we couldn't be together," he looked at her, "but now…" he trailed off, standing up.

            "But now?" Rogue looked at him curiously.

            "But now…even with you reelin' off stupid reasons to keep me away from you, it just makes me want to prove to you that we CAN be together, and one day…maybe not soon, but SOME day, you're gonna have that proof…" he looked at her.

            "And you're gonna show me it, I take it?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

            "Oh yeah," Remy looked at her, he picked up his bag and began to head up the stairway, "more than one way to skin a cat," he stated, and with that disappeared upstairs.

            Rogue sat on the stairs hugging her knees, she smirked a little, and muttered "that's what you think, LeBeau."


End file.
